The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the dose-related change in plasma norepinephrine from baseline to 4-hours post dose after approximately 19-weeks of therapy with placebo or SR moxonidine (up to 1.5 mg BID) in patients with NYHA Class II-IV CHF.